


wounds heal, but scars remain

by MagnusTesla



Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (but it's implied), Drabble, Established Relationship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Sometimes at night the pain is too much.Written for Iruka Week 2021 | Day 1: Scars
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201073
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	wounds heal, but scars remain

**Author's Note:**

> The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. ~ Rose Kennedy.

Iruka buries his face against Kakashi's chest, fists curled into the jounin's sleep shirt as hot tears soak into the fabric.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

The memories come unbidden at night; _always_ at night, when the walls he pushes everything behind start to crack, before finally collapsing under the onslaught of his grief.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here," Kakashi says, pressing soft kisses atop Iruka’s head.

Mizuki's betrayal still lingers, and not just in the gnarled red tissue across Iruka’s back— but in the way it leaves an unseen scar on his soul, permanently etched into him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing!
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
